


Please Me, and Show Me How It's Done

by Finn565



Series: In an Endless Universe I Will Always Find You [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Clone Dib (Invader Zim), Dib is at least 26 in this, Fluff and Smut, He's not as tall as dib but, Hermaphroditic Irkens, Insect Irkens, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tall Dib (Invader Zim), Tall Zim (Invader Zim), Tender - Freeform, Topping from the Bottom, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn565/pseuds/Finn565
Summary: “You know, whatever it is, it’s just us here. GIR is asleep and I promise I won’t make fun of you too much,” He tries to lighten the mood with a smile.Zim huffs, “Forget it.” The Irken starts to pull away from him.He brings his hands up and gently takes the alien's hands in his own, “No, I’m sorry. Please tell me.”The Irken looks away, “I wish to move to the mating process of our relationship.”Dib’s face turns bright red, “Oh,” is all he can manage, stupidly.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship
Series: In an Endless Universe I Will Always Find You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Please Me, and Show Me How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn with minimal plot, so if that's not something you wanna read, I would skip this installment. 
> 
> Two fanfics in one day! Wow, I really don't know what's gotten into me. Hope you like it!

Dib is typing a report on his computer. His metal fingers work just as fast as his regular ones. It's taken a lot of getting used to, but he’s adapting quite well. Learning to judge distance without being able to feel proved difficult at first but now he has no problems with it.

He’s sitting at a little chair with a desk that’s in the main part of the ship, behind him Zim is working on something as well. They sit in comfortable silence, both concentrating on their work. Dib takes a break to itch at his jaw line, which is lightly covered in a stubble of dark hair. He hasn't had the chance to shave in a while.

He can feel eyes on him as he types away, and when he looks up Zim’s eyes are fixed on him. He smiles a little and gives a little wave to hopefully shake the Irken out of whatever thought process he’s in the middle of. The alien seems to come back to himself and looks away in what looks like embarrassment.

“You alright there, space-boy?” He chuckles, swiveling the chair around to fully face the Irken.

“Yes.” Zim snaps, “Just fine.”

Something is clearly not fine, but it makes Dib smirk a little, the Irken is clearly embarrassed about something. Which is rare, Zim usually doesn’t express this emotion.

“Whatever it is you can talk to me about it,” He’s grinning, can’t hide how interested he is.

“I have been thinking,” Zim actually responds, another surprise, seeing as when the Irken does express some kind of discomfort or embarrassment he is not so open about it.

Dib does his best to look like a supportive person. He turns his computer off and turns back around so he can give the Irken his full attention.

Zim hesitates and looks away, “You have grown quite tall since we first met.”

“Yeah, I mean, I was like 12. Of course I’m taller.”

“Zim is not finished,” The Irken hisses at him, and he puts his hands up in surrender, “You have gotten stronger. Your Irken has gotten much better, and you have over all become more..”

Dib raises an eyebrow in question but doesn’t talk, he doesn’t want to ruin this whole thing. He thinks it’s starting to get towards a more vulnerable conversation. Which are also rare.

“Attractive.” Zim’s antena’s lay flat against his head and he crosses his arms.

Dib can’t help smiling a little, “I uh, I feel the same way about you.”

“Months ago, when those inferior species took your arm, you were very brave.” The Irken stands up and crosses the walk way to stand in front of him. Something is starting to feel very charged in the air between them.

“Um, thank you,” He keeps his hands on the arm’s of his chair. What is wrong with him that even this seems to have his cheeks turning red.

The Irken cups his cheek, “Your heart rate has increased.”

“I’m alright,” The touch seems to make his cheeks feel even hotter. There’s a bit of a silence that falls between them.

“Zim does not know how to broach the subject.”

Dib has a feeling he knows where this is going, and as eager and interested as he feels, another part of him feels so unbelievably nervous about this uncharted water.

“You know, whatever it is, it’s just us here. GIR is asleep and I promise I won’t make fun of you too much,” He tries to lighten the mood with a smile.

Zim huffs, “Forget it.” The Irken starts to pull away from him.

He brings his hands up and gently takes the alien's hands in his own, “No, I’m sorry. Please tell me.”

The Irken looks away, “I wish to move to the mating process of our relationship.”

Dib’s face turns bright red, “Oh,” is all he can manage, stupidly.

They sit there in awkward silence for a moment before Dib remembers the last time this conversation took place, “I thought you didn’t have the um, required parts for that.”

“Further research has provided that may have been inaccurate.” Zim picks at a string from the borrowed hoodie he wears.

Dib feels his heart rate pick up again and knows the Irken can probably sense it, “What do you mean?”

“A very long time ago, past Zim’s hatching, Irkens phased out physical reproduction for cloning technology and therefore turned the necessity off. That doesn’t mean the biological components are completely gone.”

He nods slowly, trying to process that information, “Okay, so what does that mean?”

Zim takes a deep breath in and then resumes a commanding posture, “It means I order you to show me how this works.”

Dib can’t help but let out a little huff of a laugh, raising an eyebrow and smiling, “Ordering me around isn’t a very arousing activity, Zim.” The Irken narrows its eyes at him and he gets up. “This is probably better suited to be in the bedroom than in a chair, C’mon.”

They move to the bedroom, the nerves he had before are now overtaking the curiosity and excitement. He sits on the edge of the bed and waits for the Irken to join him. They’ve kissed plenty of times. Most of them are gentle and usually in passing, but on occasion they are known to grow deeper and rougher. Zim is nothing but enthusiastic when things start to get heated between them, but they usually stop there. Dib excuses himself to the bathroom and conducts his business before returning to cuddle.

“So, have you ever,” He turns red with embarrassment as the Irken sits next to him. He gestures pointedly at the aliens crotch and then wishes he would die instead of having to have this conversation.

“No,” Zim shakes his head slightly and also seems like he’d like to be anywhere other than here. Shifting awkwardly where he sits and looking away.

No.

No, Dib is determined to make this a good experience for them both, he won’t let his own idiocy get in the way. He just needs to let the investigative part of his brain take over for now.

He clears his throat, “Alright. Human’s usually start these things by kissing. It’s called foreplay.”

“We have been kissing for some time now, are you insinuating that-”

“Yes, sometimes, but let's try to concentrate on this time. Or if you want we can pretend it’s just like any time,” He scoots closer, places his metal hand against the Irkens knee. “If you don’t like where this goes we just stop, sound good?”

Zim nods and eagerly leans into him. It starts soft, as it usually does for them. And just like those certain times it starts to get heavy. Zim’s tongue curls around his own and he can’t help the way that alien anatomy goes straight to his crotch.

They shift, naturally, so that Zim is situated in his lap where they sit. He lets his hand wander a familiar path, up the aliens thighs and over his sides up his back. Letting the tips of his fingers touch the Pak. Something that Zim apparently thinks is deeply intimate on regular occasions (although Dib had to figure that out on his own, and could not get the Irken to admit it. Going by context clues alone.)

  
The irken makes a clicking noise he doesn’t recognize as actual Irken, but understands that it’s close to a pleasurable noise. He’s heard these little noises before, but they are the base level of what he can get the Irken to make, he’s sure of it. For example Zim makes the same noise when they are cuddling, or when Dib will rub his antenna, it’s not overtly sexual in nature.

It all shifts when the Irken throws his arms around the human’s neck and they are pressed even closer. The action causes his crotch to brush against the alien’s and he lets out a sigh at the slight pressure.

“If you don’t like this, just tell me, and I’ll stop,” he grinds his hips up lightly and groans at the feeling. The Irken is unnaturally warm between his legs, it makes the piquing interest in his pants twitch slightly. Curiosity and arousal are starting to forgo the previous embarrassment he was feeling over the situation.

And to his surprise Zim makes a little sigh against his mouth and pulls away, “What is that?” The crimson eyes are now half lidded.

Nevermind, the embarrassment is back, “Well it’s-” he stumbles over his words.

“I have seen you naked before, there is no need to be embarrassed,” The irken grins in his face and he huffs.

“It’s my dick, is that what you wanted to hear?” Leave it to them to fight and argue in the middle of this.

The Irken seems to consider that for a moment, antenna forward in curiosity, “Last Zim checked it wasn’t that size.”

“One: how many times have you seen me naked before, and two: it gets bigger the more aroused human’s get.”

“Several times, I care not for your stupid rules about viewing flesh.”

Two can play at that game, “Fine, if you don’t care, take off your clothes.” He recalls that he has never actually seen Zim fully undressed. For someone who claims to not care about these “rules” the bug sure seems to want to stay covered from head to toe.

Zim narrows his eyes at Dib and then gets off his lap to start undressing. He raises his eyebrows in small surprise. The Irken removes the hoodie first, exposing his bare chest which is smooth with no showing muscle mass or ribs. His middle section is beginning to thin out he notices. Like a wasp. He then tries to decipher if he’s got a thing for bugs or just aliens but comes to the conclusion that it is just aliens. This alien in particular, seeing as the bug-like aliens that chased them months ago were not hot. Especially not after ripping his arm off.

  
Zim’s pants go next, a tight black material that comes away wet at the crotch. Even the Irken seems confused by this but Dib’s jaw drops at the sight. The two sides of his brain fight against each other, horny V.S investigator. There's a small appendage that looks a lot similar to the Irken’s tongue, just peeking out from what looks like an entrance.

“Oh shit.” Is all he says, staring blatantly. Nothing could have really prepared him for this moment and his mind displays a 404 error.

“What?” Zim snarls at him and he is snapped out of his trance by gnashing teeth in front of his face. Which would usually make him jump, but he’s learned it’s a false threat, and in this moment doesn’t help his arousal from ramping up. Apparently he can add sharp teeth to his now ever growing kink list.

“Nothing, um,” He’s unsure how to continue, it’s as if all brain functions he had have ceased and all he can think is how much he would like to bury himself in there. Human’s and their dumb hormones.

Zim seems to make a motion that would suggest he’s rolling his eyes and pushes Dib back onto the bed, “I don’t have time for your stupid staring. You are being incredibly useless.” the Irken crawls onto his lap and promptly situates himself with thighs spread on dib’s hips. The position causes the entrance to rub against the front of his pants and he can feel that it’s wet through the fabric. Oh god he can _feel_ that it's wet.

He lets out a groan and immediately places his hands on the alien’s hips, lightly pushing up into the heat. Zim makes a small sigh and seems to flush from embarrassment alone, clamping his mouth shut.

“No,” He rubs his thumbs along the Irken’s skin, “It’s okay. You can let the sounds out. It’s um, natural.”

The appendage that was just peeking out is beginning to slide out more and more and Dib can’t keep his eyes off it. Without thinking he reaches forward and touches it lightly. Just placing the tip of his finger along the surface.

Zim moans. Dib would be hearing that sound in his wet dreams for years to come. His dick twitches in his pants again and he realizes he hasn’t even gotten any of his clothes off.

“It moves?” Zim speaks in a hazy voice, breath coming a bit quicker.

“Oh, kinda? It’s not sentient or anything. It’s just the rush of blood.” He sits up slightly to take his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. “Lift up so I can get these off.”

The irken does as he’s told and sits up slightly, Dib reaches down to unbutton his pants and finds that the front of his pants are damp.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_ , that’s hot.

He quickly undoes them and takes them off. He remains in his underwear for now, he can’t stave off the need to experiment more with Zim before they get to anything else.

“Can you lay back?” Dib looks up at the invader, who narrows his eyes at the human and lowers his antenna. He rolls his eyes, “Don’t give me that. You showed me how to take your Pak off. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it. These kinds of things are about trust too.” He makes sure his next words are softer, “You trust me, right?”

Zim’s antenna’s return to their regular posture and he lays back, legs clamped closed at the knees. Dib’s always liked the way Zim’s legs are shaped. Sure that sounds weird, but they are so unlike his that he finds it fascinating. They remind him of aliens he used to see in Gaz’s video games. Curved at weird angles and spiked at the back joints. He’s only got two very sharp clawed toes.

He leans over the Irken to kiss him, gently taking the aliens legs and separating them enough so that he can fit comfortably in between them. Everything about the alien is tense now that he’s on his back.

“Can I touch you?” He asks softly against the Irkens mouth.

“Yes.”

WIth full consent he takes his non-metallic fingers and gently feels over the Irkens entrance. His left hand isn’t his dominant one but he wants to be able to feel what’s happening for himself. It’s soft and very warm, slick with some sort of lubricant. “You’re a hermaphrodite.” He takes mental notes.

“Irkens are only different in gender by their antennae and eyes. Zim is a male.”

Dib nods slightly, with great care he pushes the tip of his finger into the heat and bites his own lip at the feeling. The Irken makes a clicking noise and his legs fall open completely. The sight alone has him aching in his briefs.

“God, you are so hot. When did you get so hot?”

“Stop talking.” The Irken hisses at him, hands curled into the sheets by his head.

He tries his hardest to obey the order, pressing his finger in further. It's not as tight as he expected, there seems to be a natural give and he can feel the slight ridges of the other appendage on the inside. He supposes it probably disappears into the entrance when not aroused.

“You are thinking too much on this, stop acting as though this is scientific.”

“Well it is, isn't it? You’ve never done this to yourself and who knows who else has gotten this far with a member of your species!”

A sharp clawed foot kicks him in the back of the head, and the Irken laughs when he frowns, “I am not a specimen. Go back to being a lust filled beast like you were a moment ago, Zim preferred that.”

Dib rolls his eyes. Despite never doing this with a physical person he is not stupid. He knows how this all works for human women and wonders if it's the same for the Irken. He knows porn is fake, and he has to be careful but he’s seen his fair share.

He pumps the finger in and out slowly as a test and watches the Irken grip the sheets again, “Does it hurt?” He stops the movement.

“No, not at all,” Zim looks up at him, “more.”

He smiles a little, understands the challenge in the Irkens voice and presses a second in. This seems to get the correct response as the Irken melts into the bed and makes a clicking noise. Dib can’t help himself, he leans over and kisses the exposed skin of the invaders neck. He’s met with more clicking, almost making a purring noise.

Very carefully he uses his fingers to make a scissor motion and gets a moan for his efforts, “Do that again.” The Irken sounds breathless almost, and Dib would call that a major feat if he’s ever heard one. He repeats the action, coupled with a slight pump in and out and is surprised when more of the lubrication coast his fingers.

“Shit,” He curses again, pulls away from the aliens neck to watch his fingers disappear over and over again. He presses a third in and jumps slightly when the Irkens claws rip the bed sheets and the entrance clamps down around his fingers in a rhythmic fashion. The Irken curses in a wide variety of Irken, shaking. The appendage leaks a clear pink tinted liquid similar to the lubrication.

Dib almost paints the inside of his pants at the knowledge that he just made an alien cum for the first time ever simply on his fingers alone.

The Irken breathes heavily and seems to shake and tense for far longer than a human would, but Dib exercises his patience. Wonders if the Irken has a refractory period at all, of if he could cum again in a moment. He hopes so, cus his cock is painfully hard watching.

When the entrance starts to relax he pulls his fingers out and notices that it's even more wet than it was moments ago. He presses a palm against the front of his briefs to relieve some pressure.

“You,” Zim seems to try and regain his vocabulary, “That was not the entire process was it?”

He swallows thickly, pretty sure he swallowed it, “No,” He manages to answer, “though I guess there was penetration.”

“Zim wants it again,” The Irken looks up at him, eyes still seeming hazy. Oh great. Now he’s unlocked some secret horny response in this insect soldier. Well, when he thinks about it that doesn’t sound like a bad thing. He just hopes this time it’s his turn.

“As much as I loved watching that, I’m aching.”

“It hurts?” The Irken sits up slightly, cocks his head and raises his antenna forward. They dance lightly over his skin and he shakes his head.

“No, but it can, if left alone.”

Zim looks back up at his eyes and makes a “hmm” noise before pushing him back. He follows with no resistance, happy to let his partenter do whatever at this point. The Irken yanks his last garment of clothes down and regards him with a small level of curiosity.

He feels a bit embarrassed about the whole thing again now that he’s naked. Zim doesn’t seem to share in his embarrassment as he straddles the humans lap and kisses him.

Dib eagerly kisses back, happy to have any contact. He holds the irken’s sides and tries to keep them there. He doesn’t know if his partner will be too over sensitive to be touched again, even though he desperately wants to. Some sort of cloud in his brain almost doesn’t stop him when Zim lifts up and almost presses down against him.

“Wait,” He halts the invader by gripping his sides, “There’s not such a thing as space STD’s are there?”

Zim levels him with an unimpressed glare, “what is an STD?”

“Sexually transmitted disease.”

“You’ve never had sex, yes?”

“Well,” He frowns, “No but-”

“And I’ve never had sex.”

He understands where this is going, “Okay okay, I get it. But is it… possible that you have a reproductive organ.”

“Sometimes you are the most stupid thing I know, our DNA is not compatibale, idiot.”

“Well forgive me for trying to be safe, god, I didn’t mean-” He’s cut off by the Irken lowering down on him. All rational parts of his brain are immediately cut off. He lets out a low groan and closes his eyes. It's so very warm and it makes a small wet noise as he effortlessly slides all the way in with no resistance. He can feel the ridges brush against himself and bucks his hips up at the feeling.

“Oh shit, oh my god that is so fucking good.” He runs a hand through his own hair to keep it out of his face.

Zim groans above him, claws balanced on his chest. “That is very different from your fingers.”

He can’t even answer, it's as if his brains have melted out of his ears. He trails his eyes from the Irkens all the way down his green skin to the place where he’s buried deep. “Please move,” He whimpers, and later he will deny it was a whimper, but it most definitely is.

Zim complies, rocking his hips in a small motion and making another of his clicking noises. It feels so good, a moan is punched out of him at the dragging sensation. The ridges add extra texture and it feels practically devine. He can’t help but just watch as his cock keeps disappearing into Zim’s body. It makes wet noises each time, at any other time he would have thought was disgusting, but at this moment are driving him crazy.

He can’t keep still for very long, he tightens his grip on the Irken’s slim waist and plants his feet. Thrusting up a little to test the waters. The irken moans again, practically melting against his chest. He keeps the movement going as he holds on, practically using the Irken like some kind of toy. Zim seems content to lay against him and moan into his shoulder. Taking the pleasure.

Their lips connect for another kiss, a little sloppy in their state, as he rocks in and out of the wet heat. Zim's tongue curls around his and he knows he’s on the edge of cumming. He’s so close it hurts, but he’s determined to feel the alien cum on his cock.

He rolls them over, the Irken makes a hissing noise at the sudden change and snarls at him before melting right back into the bed as he starts to really work himself in and out. Aiming for something a little faster and harder.

“Oh,” The irken coos, as if having a revelation, “Oh that’s good.” He purrs over a moan. The bed begins to shake slightly at the new speed and Dib’s never thought that would sound erotic to him either but it does.  
The irken’s legs curl around him as Zim grips his back with sharp claws. He expects there to be scratches tomorrow, and even that thought is extremely hot to him. “C’mon, I’m close. Do you feel it too?”

The Irken nods under him, moving his hips back against him. Dib rolls his hips in hard, trying to get as deep as he can and groans when the action causes the Irken to tighten rhythmically around him, he can feel it getting wetter as well. That coupled with the claws digging into his back pushes him over the edge. He keeps himself buried deep and grinds into the alien, his vision practically goes white.

When he comes to, he is hunched over his partner, who’s still shaking and tightening around him. He’s almost jealous, but the feeling is starting to hurt him as he’s over sensitive. He grins and bears it though, seeing as he doesn’t really have a choice. When the Irken starts to relax he moves only enough to pull himself out.

Zim makes a small clicking noise at the sensation and they sit there in silence for a moment. God, he just fucked an alien. Hell, he just made an Irken Invader cum twice.

“That was,” Zim hums, “Adequate.”

“Adequate!?” He huffs against the green skin, which is actually rather soft as well, “I just made you cum twice! You should be signing my praises from now on. Bet you couldn’t do that.”

“Challenge accepted, Dib-beast.”

If he hadn’t just had the best orgasim of his life his dick would have taken an interest in that but he’s exhausted. He barely feels like moving.

“You must get up, I can feel something dripping.”

Dripping? Dib sits up with a small panic and looks. He groans when he watches his own cum dribble out, “Oh shit,” his face flushes red again. When the Irken gives him a disgruntled look he clears his throat, “Sorry.”

Zim grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him down, he expects to be yelled at but receives a kiss instead. It's soft, and stays gentle and sweet. “We are mates now, then,” Zim says against his mouth.

“Yes, we are,” he responds and kisses back to the best of his sleepy ability. He is suddenly pushed away and makes an oof noise when he hits the bed.

“Now get off, I have to clean up the mess you’ve made.” Zim stands and heads straight for the bathroom where they have filtered water that’s safe for the Irken.

He’s too tired to follow or protest so he lays on his back and dozes off. He doesn’t know for how long but eventually he feels Zim crawl back into the bed with him. He opens his arms up without opening his eyes.

“Clean?” He grunts and the Irken hums.

“Yes, no thanks to you.”

He laughs lightly at that and opens his eyes, his glasses are skewed on his face and Zim takes them off his face and places them on the side table, “You really seemed to enjoy it.”

“Yes, and you will tell no one.” The irken snaps his teeth at him, and he just smiles.

“No, of course not. This is just between me and you, Zim.”

“Good” Zim cups his cheeks and kisses him and he kisses lazily back. He knows the Irken doesn’t need to rest, so will probably eventually leave once he’s gone back to sleep. He dozes off and lets the Irken play with his hair as he does so.

**Author's Note:**

> All ZaDr writers go "Hermaphrodite with small waist" huh? 
> 
> Hope that was alright, I struggle writing this kind of thing but I actually liked how this turned out! Next installation will be back to tender space antics.


End file.
